Whisper Your Fears
by Briarthorn of MossClan
Summary: I remember when I first heard… them. It was just in my dreams at first, sure, but then, little by little they began speaking during waking hours. The whole story? Sure, I'll tell you. But be warned, sometimes, even the most beautiful voice can hide a heart darker than night itself… Adopted from Fanfic to A-T
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my newest story, and in super excited to write it. I hope you guys like it too!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. They belong to the Erin Hunter team. I don't own the idea for this story. I adopted it from Fanfic to A-T. Thank you so much for giving it to me!

"Wildfeather, we're here to help you!"

"Don't trust the cats of the stars; they tell lies!"

The voices filled my head, both chiming and deep, persuasively calling to me.

Trembling, I shook my head. "No! I know who you are, stop trying to make me be your servant! Just leave me alone!" I wailed, running through the shadowy place that I still yearn to forget, my tabby tail streaming behind me.

Then, the voices sighed, all together, which was quite possibly the most chilling sound I have ever heard.

"Fine, have it your way. Why must you be so difficult? We weren't going to hurt you. Until tomorrow, when you'll surely be convinced!" They yowled to me before slowly fading away.

I jerked up in my nest, the dream that had left me still on my mind. They had been happening for days now, but still terrified me.

That was it! I mean surely they weren't just coming to me, and others, if not my whole clan were receiving the nightmarish visitations.

With renewed confidence, I strode out of the den, into WindClan camp.

I must say, I felt some hesitation as I bunched my muscles to jump up onto Tall Rock, but I have to do it. It's the only way I'll know!

"Cats of WindClan!" I yowled, stopping out of nervousness upon seeing their interested, confused gazes upon me, "um, I know I'm not Vinestar," (he was looking up at me as well, sitting with his mate Specklefur) "but I have something very important to tell you! I have been hearing voices in my dreams from cats that I don't know! The only things I know about them is that they're evil, and live in the Dark Forest! Has any other cat had this happen to them? If you have, um, please step forward." I stated, looking around for the countless cats I had expected.

Instead laughs and yowls of "She's crazy!" rang about the Camp. Just when I thought I was the only one, and sadly leaped down from Tall Rock, attempting to not make a further fool of myself, out from the crowd walked Shadowspots. Oh, StarClan! Of all cats to give a flat-out statement that I'm insane,why did it have to be him? My crush? Shadowspots is a super sleek white tom with black spots and dark green eyes. Pretty much the opposite of me with my strangely feathery spiky silver-gray tabby fur and bright amber eyes.

What he said next surprised me more than any insult he could've said.

"I've been hearing them in my dreams too!" He announced, his eyes gleaming defiantly, and giving any cat who stared at him a ferocious glare, as he strode over beside me, our pelts brushing slightly, both bristling at the mocking gazes of our Clan-Mates.

I was looking around for a sympathetic face, when I noticed Vinestar gracefully hopping up onto the Tall Rock.

"Cats of WindClan," he yowled, his voice commanding attention, "what we have heard two of our own Warriors say today has certainly been a shock! Now, it greatly saddens me to say this, but these cats are completely insane! The Dark Forest was defeated many moons ago by our greatest ancestors, and to think that they have come back is not only shameful to you, but is insulting StarClan! But, Wildfeather, Shadowspots, you shall not be ridiculed for your misjudgment. Instead you will be confined to camp, where there are other cats to look after you. You will be confined to Camp until you regain sanity. No walks, hunting patrols, anything. Clan dismissed!"

Shadowspots turns to me "Well, that escalated quickly," he remarked dryly "and we need to talk. It might be wise if we weren't listened to. Just follow me, it's a little hard to get to!"

"Um, isn't this leading us out of Camp? Where we aren't supposed to go?" I asked.

"No one is really going to notice that we're gone. At least not yet. And I'm pretty sure that I would actually go insane if we had to stay in Camp for more than three days, with no chance of escape." Shadowspots replied.

"Okay," I reply "and we definitely don't want a totally insane Shadowspots on our paws. You might eat the kits! And then I would go insane too, and put death berries on the fresh-kill pile!" I joked.

"We would team up, and call ourselves the Wild Shadows, the most evil cats around!" He purred.

"What makes you think that in my insanity that I would want to team up with you?" I asked.

"True," Shadowspots grumbles "but before I come up with a totally amazing comeback, I have something to tell you. We're here."

I glanced up at the prickly gorse bush that seems to be almost protecting a large, grassy clearing.

"Great." I sighed "now it's time to figure out a mystery!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you for three reviews, two favorites, and one follow everybody!

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own Warriors. Yeah, I don't! I also don't own the idea for this story. That belongs to Fanfic to A-T, who let me adopt it. Thanks again!

Replies to reviews-

Fanfic to A-T- Yeah, Wildfeather is pretty great. I'm planning on some exciting character development for her and Shadowspots. And I'm glad that you gave this story to me as well! May the force be with you! :)

Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan- Yay, mysterious! That's what I was going for, although I am trying also trying to make this story funny. And I do like the suffix -spots, so I'm glad that you agree with my name choice! ;)

EpicFaceGurl- Thank you so much! Here's the update! :)

And that's about it! Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Unknown P.O.V.

I walk through the shadows, nervousness about what we were about to do almost overwhelming my head. StarClan, why did you send me to this hideous place? What I did was an accident!

"Well, are you coming, or are you just going to stand there, looking like a frog-brained fool?!" hissed a loud voice.

"Sorry Nightwhisker!" I apologized to the fluffy black she-cat, "I'm coming, I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?!" she asks, her amber eyes pools of frosty suspicion, "I know you've never truly been loyal to the Dark Forest! Always wanting to be with those StarClan fools. It's pathetic!" she hissed accusingly.

"No, it's not like that, I swear! I was just thinking about... um... the best way to turn them to our side!" I hurriedly explained.

"Good. I would hate to have to kill you for being… oh, what's the word… disloyal, wouldn't you?" Nightwhisker purred darkly.

"Y-yes," I replied meekly "now shouldn't we get going. You know that Whiskerstar hates it when we're late!"

"Come on then!" snapped Nightwhisker, "if you hate being late that much then you shouldn't have delayed us Cloudtalon!"

Shadowspots's P.O.V.

"I'm a little nervous about this Shadowspots!" admitted Wildfeather, "I mean, seeking out the Dark Forest on purpose?! That just seems crazy!"

"I am too," I sighed "but at least we don't know anyone there!"

"Well, except for Nightwhisker and Cloudtalon. They're your parents!" pointed out Wildfeather.

"Just because they're my parents doesn't mean that we have to like them. " I growled, "and we're just going there to figure out how and why they're doing this to us, not for a family reunion!"

"Yeah, sorry." apologized Wildfeather.

"It's fine," I sighed "but we do have to get going. Come on!"

Wildfeather nods and follows me into the 'lunatics' den that Vinestar forced some of the Warriors to make because "it's not safe for other cats to be around us!"

I curl up in my nest and wait for the dreams to come, and hear Wildfeather do the same thing.

I blinked open my eyes to see darkness, and trees stretching up into a dark, starless sky. Yes! I made it! But before I can go find Wildfeather, two achingly familiar voices call my name.

"Shadowspots! Come with us, we're your parents, you should listen to us!"

And then, out from the darkness, stepped out two cats, one with white fur which seemingly glowed in the murky darkness, and the other I could hardly see because her long-furred pelt was as black as the starless sky.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here, in the Dark Forest, where the evil cats go?" I challenged.

"A stupid mistake made by those idiots in StarClan is why we're here. And, if you and your pretty little friend join us, then we won't hurt either of you when the final battle comes! Come on, you'd like it here, despite its looks. And there are some cats who I'd like you to meet!" explained Nightwhisker, her eyes gleaming in an insane way.

"Wildfeather and I will never join you! But you will NEVER hurt her, do you understand?! You can kill me first!" I hissed, stalking away from their dark pleas to find Wildfeather and get out of there.

I hope you all liked that chapter! I'm sorry it's so short. Review please! They motivate me to update quicker!

QOTD: Which character is your favorite so far, and why?

Have a great rest of the day everyone!


End file.
